From the Past to the Future
by stone30
Summary: Life on Konats during Hirudigan rampage was really hard.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I do own however, the bottle of water beside my bed.

* * *

Age 251 BC

There have been many dark nights since the huge demon rose from its stone prison by the power of the Kashvar cult. During this time period of hellacious destruction, Konats has become a ravaged land. Many people died trying to protect their loved ones; some were even eaten by the powerful beast.

"Why did the Kashvar unleash this unspeakable evil on us? What did we do to deserve this? Our lives... our homes... and the lives of our loved ones were put to the test. We have lost so much... I can't even begin to think of how much we have lost."

The royal palace was one of the first buildings to fall upon the monster's ensuing rampage. Although the palace fell, what was beneath it stood firm.

There was a system of hidden tunnels and rooms beneath it, for fear of a war breaking out.

Luckily for the people of Konats, those who knew how to transverse through the emergency exits managed to survive the onslaught on the castle by fleeing into those very tunnels.

The destruction that ran like a plague definitely called for these systems to be used frequently; nothing could survive in the outside when confronted by the demon. The palace's hidden structure design was so ingenious that it could withstand multiple planetary devastating impact, which served well to hide the Kontasians from Hirudegarn's wrath while he tore through most of the Konats cities. The hidden structure became the only thing that protected the Kontasins from their demise. It became their new home. After all there was nothing left on the outside anymore; it now served as their base—as well as their sanctuary.

People in the sanctuary were in a panic state. After all, they lost everything dear to them and fear of the monster coming down, destroying what little they have left, was overwhelming. They needed to hear some reassurance that there was still hope out there and with no established leadership to take charge, chaos was born among the people in the shelter but with every chaos someone emerges to meet it , to take control and bring order, annihilating that chaos. That person was the priest of Konats. He saw the chaos the people are in and sought to make the chaos disappear. He established rules within the society and made sure everyone was treated equally.

Not everybody knew where the priest came from or how he managed to reassure everyone that everything would be okay, but due to his overwhelming presence and the confidence he exuded, he managed to convince everybody that there was a way to defeat the beast and that it was somehow possible.

Things in the shelter started to take things to the better. While the lingering monster was still destroying their cities, more people were able to find the shelter without alerting the Kashvar.

The man who became the leader of the survivors knew that the shelter was only temporary and sought to train whoever was able to fight. Although, the chance of the evil cult to send Hirudegan to shelter was slim, he couldn't take the chance—so the training to defeat the demon began.  
By the middle of the year of 250 BC, the Training started to pay off and they were at least 20 capable fighter on Konats shelter but on the other side the beast started to get closer and closer to achieving his goal of wiping out everything. Granted, he didn't know about the shelter, but still a few of the Konatsins gathered to discuss whether they would attempt to fight back now or just stay in hiding hoping that the one responsible for the demon resurrection would think their job was complete and finally leave the planet in peace.

The room designated for the meeting had an uneasy atmosphere; all the people in the room wanted a way out of this nightmare. They wanted to restore the green lush forests and the sparkling blue oceans, but was it even possible to do so?  
The demon kept growing stronger with every man, woman and child he ate so there was no beating it—leading them to make a decision. If the monster couldn't be killed, they had come up with a way to ensure the terror couldn't spread into the rest of the universe.  
" We have to do this. It is the only way that we can ensure a glimmer of hope will be born which might enable us to survive," the priest—whom was still wearing the cloak that hid his appearance—said in a serious and final tone.

Nobody knew why he kept that cloak on at all times. The only thing that could be seen was the side of his face which strangely resembled Tapion. Some might swear they were the same person if it weren't for the wizard's purple hair.  
"Are you sure there is no other way? We could just hide here hoping this crisis will pass." Suggested a man wearing a blue jacket and red pants whose only went by the name Sotia. The man was really strange: despite his overwhelming strength that could overtake five men in one swoop, he always preferred to play it safe when he felt the odds weren't in his favor.

"Are you kidding me? You think just because they didn't attack this place yet that we will be safe and what about our responsibility to the rest of the planet?!" the priest shouted unable to control his anger at Sotia's ignorance.

"We can rebuild the planet later. The life of our brethren is more important!" The hesitant man objected once more in a more serious tone.  
One of the other men watched the argument between his teacher and Sotia. He was six feet tall with hair shaved like a Mohawk, a golden band covering part of his head. He was calm and collected, concentrating on what mattered most always allowed him to be in that state of mind.  
Tapion managed to keep his calm through the uneasy atmosphere in the room, staying silent but he sensed the argument between his teacher and Sotia was going nowhere so he felt this was his time to speak.

He finally talked in a way that will be heard throughout the entire room, "This argument is going nowhere. I mean sure we can stay here and hide, heck we might even be able to survive by doing that but what good will it do? Our planet will be devastated and rebuilding the planet is not an easy thing to do. After those... cockroaches are done with our planet what make you sure they would leave it intact?" This final comment was delivered to Sotia with a glare.  
After the calm man said those words to everyone Sotia sat down in silence. He didn't consider the possibility that the beast's power might enable him to destroy the planet. The whole idea sent chills down his spine but it brought forth a new resolve to fight or die trying.

He realized that hiding might not be a sure way to survive and he sat there thinking of a sure way to survive but he found none.  
Beside Sotia the other two in the room, Taki and Joants, didn't care whether they hid or went out fighting, as long the call was issued by the priest himself! For despite their intelligence and their ability to fight in the top level of Konats fighter they just wanted the nightmare to end.

There was only one woman in the room and her name was Frasha. The woman felt the silence in the room and decided to speak. "You! Wizard guy, don't you think that your plan to attack the Kashvar headquarters could fail, huh?"

"What are you getting at, Frasha?" the priest spoke in a nonchalant tone uncaring for the way Frasha spoke to him.  
"I'm just saying I think one of us should stay behind in case your plan fails which it has a big chance of if you want the truth..." She ended crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I like your idea. Who do you suggest should stay behind Frasha? I would go with whomever you suggest." the priest spoke impressed by the female warrior's audacity.  
Frasha sat silence for a moment in thought before suggesting, "Sotia should stay behind. He is strong enough to impress the people and he's cautious so he wouldn't do anything to endanger their lives, making his hiding out plan perfect in case we fail."  
"Fine, I would go with that if Sotia agreed. Any other objections that you might think of?" the priest spoke with clear impatience, the signs of him wanting to go to war with Kashvar were clear and it was obvious he couldn't wait any longer.

"I can agree with that. I would stay here to take care of our people in case you fail." Sotia spoke delighted that he wasn't going to the battle.  
"Listen up everyone since nobody spoke, I assume you don't have any further objections: We will leave the shelter to fight the Kashvar before the break of dawn. We shal take the cover of the night as our weapon to sneak away from the demon to the Kashvar stronghold in the old temple where the statue of the demon used to be. Frasha, go alert our fighter to get ready and say goodbye to our loved. Frasha don't forget to test their resolve" The priest said.  
"Don't worry weird wizard guy, I'll make sure they are ready" She responded before smiling and leaving the room quickly.

"Tapion you go say goodbye to your brother before out battle tomorrow. Sotia you are in charge while we are gone so don't disappoint me... and should we fail make sure our people stay hidden. Maybe it would give you a better chance of survival. " The priest spoke again demandingly of coordinating their efforts to take down the beast.

After that, all left the room to say goodbye to their loved ones except the wizard who stayed behind trying to come with the best plan to throw away the Kashvar threat. He was thinking of how desperate his plan was and that there was no guarantee Hirudegarn would go away once the Kashvar were dealt with, but it didn't matter to him if he was able to take down the Kashavar and Hirudegarn stayed, then so be it! At least... he would have protected the universe from a great threat.

* * *

AN: It has been a long time since I thought of this fiction and finally my first chapter is done. I want to say thank you for the people who encouraged me to write this fiction.  
Saucemonkey, Arcane Hurricane, Ledgic, Gohandominates and Supersaiyaninfinitygohan. Thank you for helping me out guys.

Edited by:Supersaiyaninfinitygohan

Second revision: Super Vegetarott


End file.
